Sparks Up! (Spark X OC)
by InstinctFan23
Summary: (The story is due to safety rated T) (Upload from my Quotev account (OfficialChaodSquad) )
1. Chapter 1

_A_ _/N : Hey guys, WKGermanFan01 here! Since the Characters from "Pokémon Go" are now in the category, I'll bring a story from my Quotev Account (OfficialChaosSquad) onto here._ _Well, readrewiev and please, don't be so harsh over grammar, English is not my native language. Anyways….. Copyright for Pokémon Go belongs to Ninantic the Pokémon Company, not me._

Loud rock music blasts through headphones as a tan skinned girl with a red jacket sweatshirt and a small stuff chocker , a yellow overall with shorts over black leggings skates in the skate park. Her black inliners with yellow stripes are rolling fast over the ground of the skate park.

" _This will be the day we've waited for_ _This will be the day we opened doors!"_ , She sings with the song "This will be the day" from RWBY, one of her favorite series, along.

Her black backpack with a yellow Pokeball lays at the side together with her Bulbarsaur Fox, a small green Pokémon with a little headband with fox ears around his head, who rolls in the grass and relaxes. The trainer sights and smiles as she rolls nearby the bulbasaur. The girl has a bit a favour for grass type Pokémons when it goes onto starters.

"I'm so glad that I'm making right desicions...", she thoughts dreamly, while she speds down. She has joined the Instinct Team a few months ago and she has never rejected this choice. Sure, a lot people holds her for Valor, because of her red jacket, but that's are other reasons why she wears the jacket.

The rock theme rolls slowly into a rock cover of _Calamari Inktaition_ , a popular almost legendary song from Callie Marie, better known as _The Squid Sisters_ from the Online -Shooter _Splatoon_ , as she bumped into someone. Both are falling onto the ground, her headphones are laying next to her, blasting the actual song out.

"I'm sorry! Anything okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Yay! 2nd chapter up! BTW : This story will be updated, when the Quotev original is also updated._ _R and R + Disclaimer as usual._

"Is anything OK?", a male voice asks.

The girl, rubbing her head in pain, looks up. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks.", she replied, while she looks in who she has been crashed. The guy is about her age (20-21) and looks pretty much like Spark, the Team Instinct leader. She gives him a cute smile.

"Thanks and sorry for crashing into you.", she said, blushing in embarrassment. "No probs. You don't know how often that happens to me.", the guy smiles, "I'm Spark.", he adds. The girl can't believe it! She has just bumped into her team leader. Her embarrassment grows.

"I-I'm July...", she stutters. "That's a nice name. Your team is Valor, right?", Spark asks.

"WHAT? I'm totally, definitely NOT Valor! Why are the others thinking that?", July said in a slightly freaked out way. She HATES to be called Valor and she still hasn't figured out why. Now it's Spark's turn to be embarrassed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that. it's probably your jacket which is confusing the other...", he tries to explain. July rubs her neck. "Yeah, I think you're right... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mad at my team leader...", she sights and rolls slowly towards her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Read & rewiev + Disclaimer are still the same!_

Spark needs a moment before he realizes that July is an Instinct member. "July, wait!", he runs towards the girl. As July hears that Spark shouts after her, she looks around and a small smile forms in her face. "Man, you're fast..." Spark said, gasping for air. July sits down next to her backpack and begins to get her feet out off the skates.

"I'm skating since I'm 5." ,she explains, "that why I'm so fast." Spark is surprised. "Wow, that's a long time.", the blonde leader says with a grin. 'Why I've got now a cringy feeling? But... She's cute... Stop! Don't let her see you have a crush... Wait! A crush on one of the team members? C'mon Spark, focus! She's respecting you as her leader.' Spark scolds himself in his mind.

"Did you've planned something?", Spark asks after a embarrassing silence moment. "Yeah. The whole team in this area wants to come together to hang around on Saturday. It would be awesome if you're coming." , July says, while checking her Smartphone agenda for the date. "Cool! I'm totally coming, but I'll give you my number, if I can't make it.", he smiles. "Why me?" . "I think you're reliable and also someone who wouldn't message a lot crap. And... To be honest, you're pretty nice." , the leader said. 'Whew! That was too close. I totally want to go with her out, but not now! I don't think she feels the same...', Spark thinks while the two exchanges their numbers.

"I'll see you Saturday!", July shouts Spark behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Yes! The 4th chapter is up! As always : Read and rewiev and the Disclaimer is the same!_

 _Later this evening..._

Spark sits at his comfortable coutch (where he has slept like 30 times, after coming home from the Pokemon search) and plays some _Splatoon_ in Solo mode.

He defeats DJ Octavio in a record time, but instead to cheer & post it on several Social Media (he loves to mock Cadalence & Blance with his high scores) , the team leader couldn't think about anything but the cute trainer July, who he has met this afternoon. "Argh!" , the blonde groans and faceplants a cushion, "Why has something like that happens to me all the time?"

His face buried into the fluffy big cushion, Spark is annoyed by the fact, that he has a crush. Again. He has already got his heart several times broken, but he is continuing with his life.

His little Pikatchu Lightning is jumping onto the coutch, right in front of his trainer's head. "Pika pik?", he asks. Spark looks out of the deep of the fabric, just to see his worried Pokémon.


End file.
